Count On Me-Canada x ReaderSongfic Request
by MikichanUchiha20
Summary: 'Luckily the electric was on still so I could charge my phone, then I could get hold of Mattie. Matthew aka. Mattie was my best friend, he was always there for me when I needed him.' Read to find out more guys!


_If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see_  
_I'll be the light to guide you_

I sat huddled up in my bed sheets, shivering. The gas had gone again and I didn't have any money to put it back on. It just so happened as the gas went another blizzard came along. I had on 5 layers of clothes but I still wasn't warm enough.

I envied those people who had enough money to keep there gas on in this weather and were sitting there now with a hot chocolate or tomato soup. I was going to get ill at this rate.

Luckily the electric was on still so I could charge my phone, then I could get hold of Mattie. Matthew aka. Mattie was my best friend, he was always there for me when I needed him.

_Find out what we're made of_  
_When we are called to help our friends in need_

I looked down at my phone, the home screen popped up. I picked it up, gripping it hard so it wouldn't drop out of my hand that was sore from the cold.

I held down the 6 on the keyboard since Mattie's number was on speed dial. The speed dial sound echoed through my ears before a deadly silence came then it wrung off. I took the phone away from my ear and looked at the screen. No signal.

"Darn it!" I said throwing my phone against the matress. "Looks like I'll have to make my way over to Mattie's".

I slowly got up off the bed crossing my arms and rubbing them up and down each other to try and make me feel warmer before heading towards my coat rack and taking my scarf, wrapping it firmly around my neck.

'Well, here goes nothing' I thought before turning and walking out of the door.

Canada's POV:

"I really do hope [y/n]'s okay..." I muttered to myself tightening my hands around my mug of hot chocolate.

"I bet you she's fine dude. Now c'mon eat up!" Alfred said laying down fresh pancakes and syrup before going back out to the kitchen to check on his burgers.

Just as I was about to take a bite out of the first pancake there came a knock on the door. I set the pancake down on the plate and got ready to stand up.

"Don't worry, I've got it!" Shouted Alfred as he ran towards the door.

I picked my pancake up again getting ready to take the first bite when,

"Mattie come here! I need you!" Alfred shouted the tone of his voice changing to serious yet worried.

I shoved my pancakes back on the plate before running as quick as I could to the front door.

When I got there I saw [y/n]. She looked so pale and ill. I pushed Alfred out of the way, making my way too her.

As I got there her knees gave in, I reached out to grab her just before she hit the floor. I picked her up bridal style as Alfred held the door open so I could bring her in.

Once we were inside I laid her down on the sofa, draping my dressing gown over her fragile body. [y/n] looked like a sleeping angel, her eyes closed and her face untroubled. I lent over and planted a small kiss on her head before heading out and helping Alfred prepare some warm food for her.

_You can count on me like 1, 2, 3_  
_I'll be there_

/Le Time Skip/

Your POV:

I opened my eyes to find myself looking at a ceiling. I sat up a little too fast. As bent over grabbing my head.

"Ouch..." I muttered, closing my eyes again hoping the headache would suddenly go away.

I heard someone's quick hasty footsteps behind me as a familiar voice said,

"[y/n]! Your awake!"

There footsteps moved quicker towards me as I felt someone kneel down in front of me. Warm hands wrapped around mine as my hands were gently prised away. I opened my eyes to meet the deep sea blue ones of Mattie.

"Mattie!" I exclaimed as I threw my arms around his neck, bringing him into my body.

"[y-y/n]!" Mattie stuttered in reply obviously embarrassed about being so close to me.

After a long a waited hug, I slowly pulled away from Mattie releasing him from my hold.

"Say Mattie, when did I get here? And why am I on your sofa? I don't remember falling asleep or getting here."

"W-well, you er you collapsed at the front door and I er carried you in, I hope you don't mind." Mattie said his cheeks turning slightly crimson.

"Awh Mattie!" I said as I closed my eyes and leaned over to peck him on the cheek.

A shock went through my body as I realised my lips weren't upon his cheek, I opened my eyes as I looked to find Mattie's soft silky lips upon mine.

I felt a blush covering my face as the kiss came to an end and we pulled away.

I looked away as I asked,

"Why did you do that Mattie? I don't mind, I just don't understand..."

"I done it because I love you and I want you too know you can always count on me."

"I love you too Mattie" I said while I wrapped hand round his, smiling at him radiantly as he smiled back.

_I'll never let go, never say goodbye_  
_You know..._

_You can count on me 'cause I can count on you _


End file.
